There are compelling reasons to organize an RTOG translational research workshop in radiation biophysiology and biopathology incorporating new molecular biologic and genetic concepts in search of quantifiable surrogate biomarkers for grading adverse effects in normal tissues. In addition, innovative therapeutic interventions have been and will be designed to ameliorate adverse effects based on molecular mechanisms. Additional goals are to develop a standard statistical model for reporting adverse effects and a unified approach to arriving at a summary or global toxicity score. The goal of surrogate biomarkers can be utilized in the event of radiation bioterror to determine individuals that have been exposed to radiation. The participating faculty will be invited clinical scientists and researchers with a long-standing interest in Late Effects of Normal Tissues (LENT). An open invitation will be made to all major National Oncology Cooperative Groups and the EORTC to foster validation protocols and stimulate interest in establishing meaningful therapeutic ratios. The meeting will be held at the University of Rochester Cancer Center, The Memorial Art Gallery, and the AAB Basic Science Auditoriums. A number of vital topics will be addressed in a series of small focused workshops which will be organ oriented. The dates selected for the Conference are May 19, 20, 21,22 2004.